1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control device, a display system, and a display control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, mounting a display control device in various moving objects such as vehicles and graphically displaying various meters indicating moving object information is known. In graphically displaying meters, it is necessary to cause a needle to move smoothly, for example, even in a meter in which the needle moves fast such as a speedometer, so that an uncomfortable feeling is not given to a user. On the other hand, an acquisition cycle of moving object information and a display update cycle of a meter are not generally synchronized with each other, and a so-called phenomenon that a motion of a needle fluctuates may occur in which a degree of motion of the needle of the meter is not constant even when a change of information is constant.
In WO 2012/107952 A, a configuration is proposed which reduces a phenomenon that the motion of the needle fluctuates by estimating information at display times by linear interpolation.
However, the system in WO 2012/107952 A is based on the premise that the acquisition cycle of information is longer than the display update cycle of the meter, and the linear interpolation cannot be performed when the display update cycle of the meter is longer than the acquisition cycle of information. The system in WO 2012/107952 A is also based on the premise that a processing load of the display control device is constant, and it is difficult to reduce the phenomenon that the motion of the needle fluctuates when the processing load of the display control device varies.